I Love U cause im not your fan !
by AquaJung
Summary: bagaimana jika kau seorang Idol yang terjebak di sebuah negara yang tidak kau kenal sampai seorang namja mungil menolongmu untuk membuatmu kembali ke asalmu tanpa meminta imbalan. sampai cinta terlarang tumbuh membuatmu sulit untuk meninggalkannya. [CHANBAEK/KAI/SEHUN] [SKY] YAOI BxB
1. CHAPTER 1

**Ini adalah cerita atau karya saya sendiri tanpa bantuan ide orang lain.**

 **Rated : T (bisa berubah sesuai alur cerita)**

 **category : Romance - Drama - mystery**

 **pemain : Chanyeol dan Baekhyun pastinya.**

 **Kai dan Sehun**

 **Cameo : cari sendiri. buanyak soalnya.**

 **setelah membaca silahkan untuk memberikan review kalian.**

 **love dan masukan cerita ini ke library kalian !**

 **HAPPY READING GUYS !!**

Syuuuutttt

Suara angin bertiupan di malam hari. Suasana yang gelap dan juga udara yang dingin.

Seorang namja bak tiang sedang berjalan mengendap endap ke sebuah area seperti gudang yang ada di sebuah kota kecil di Thailand.

"Astaga.. dimana orang itu?"

Ia menghangatkan tubuhnya dengan tangannya. Ia menggesek telapak tangannya untuk di tempelkan diwajahnya yang tampan bak pangeran.

Kreek.. "meeeooonggg"

Suara dahan pohon yang terinjak. Ia benar benar merinding saat ini. Walau hanya ada suara kucing tapi ia benar benar merasa takut sekarang.

oOo

 ** _"Terima kasih atas kerja kerasnya !"_**

Seorang namja mungil. Tidak terlalu mungil sebenarnya. Ia cukup tinggi di kalangan wanita biasa .. ingat wanita biasa bukan modeling ataupun artis.

Ia habis bekerja paruh waktu di sebuah minimarket dekat dengan rumah kecilnya.

Kota ini hanya kota kecil tak banyak orang yang tinggal disini. Tapi jika dilihat kota ini cukup indah.

"Husshh.. husshh.."

Namja mungil itu terdiam. Ingin mempertajam pendengarannya.

Ia menoleh kearah kanan kiri depan belakang jalan. Tapi tak ada orang. Kecuali.. seseorang yang sedang bermain dengan seekor kucing liar.

"Yak yak .. go .. go.. !"

Ia mendekati namja itu. Tapi ia seperti tak asing saat melihatnya. Dan benar saja namja itu..

"Are you Chanyeol SKY ?"

Namja tiang itu terkejut dengan kehadiran orang itu. Bagaimana tidak saat suasana senyap ada seseorang yang berbicara padamu. Tapi ada yang menarik pada pertanyaan itu.

"You know me?"

Ia mundur beberapa langkah. Takut jika orang itu adalah sasaengny.

"Ya.. i know you"

"Are u.. sasaeng fan?"

"What? Iam? Noo.. i dont like u and your group !"

"Really?"

"Yaa. Dont be afraid. Im good people. "

Ia mendekati namja tiang itu yang masih ketakutan.

"Dan aku bisa bahasa Korea"

"Mwo?!"

"Kalau begitu dari tadi kita bicara bahasa korea saja.. dasar merepotkan !" Lanjutnya

"Hahaha"

Namja mungil itu semakin mungil di dekat namja tiang itu. Apalagi saat cuaca gelap begini.

"Namaku Pan !"

"Kau tau namaku kan?"

"Eum.. tapi kau bisa memanggilku Baekhyun. Pan Itu namaku di Thailand"

"Ahh.. iya.. Baekhyun.."

Hening'

"Kenapa kau disini? Kau ada kerjaan?"

"Aku ada syuting disini. Tapi saat syuting sudah selesai. Ada seseorang yang menghubungiku. "

"Lalu?"

"Dia menyuruhku untuk datang kesini. Katanya dia ingin memberikanku sebuah kontrak kerja bisnis disini."

"Kau percaya?"

"Tentu saja.. dia bahkan memberikanku uang yang banyak. Katanya itu untuk honor pertama karna aku menyetujui kontraknya"

"Kontrak mu sudah disetujui?"

"Setujui lewat via ponsel. Dan sekarang aku menunggunya untuk menandatangani berkas kontraknya."

Mereka lama berbincang sampai tak terasa malam semakin gelap.

"Aku harus pulang Chanyeol ssi.. "

"Ahh iya.. terima kasih karna telah menemaniku."

Wajah Baekhyun terlihat khawatir dengan keadaan Chanyeol. Bagaimana tidak. Ia seperti diberikan harapan palsu oleh orang asing itu.

"Kau.. yakin akan menunggunya?"

"Ehm.. "

"Ba..baiklah.. tapi.. jika kau masih lama kau bisa menunggu dirumahku"

"Ahh.. tidak tidak ! Aku tidak mau merepotkanmu!"

Baekhyun mengangguk dan ia pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol. Walau berat.

Bagaimana tidak berat.. ia benar benar khawatir. Bagaimana kalau Chanyeol di jebak ? Atau ia akan diculik? Apalagi Chanyeol adalah salah satu member dari Boygroup terkenal di Korea yakni SKY.

Jika penggemarnya tahu.. apalagi jika Sasaeng mereka tahu. Bisa bisa Chanyeol di manfaatkan oleh mereka. Tidak tidak !

Lupakan fikiran negatifmu Baekhyun.

oOo

Chanyeol masih menunggu orang asing itu sampai ia tidak tahu bahwa seluruh membernya telah pergi meninggalkannya.

 **'Sebelum Kejadian'**

"Cut !"

"Kerja bagus SKY"

mereka saling mengucapkan terima kasih karna syuting mereka telah selesai.

"Chanyeol. Hari ini kau sangat tampan!"

"Hei.. Sehun.. kau tahu kau lebih tampan!"

Mereka saling tertawa kecuali Kai. Ia terlihat gelisah dengan telponnya.

"Kai.. kau tak apa?"

"Eoh?"

"Kau terlihat gelisah.. kau tak sakit kan?"

Kai memegang tangan namja mungil di depannya.

"Luhan.. bisa kau bantu aku?"

"Apa? Katakan saja Kai"

"Ehm.. i..ini.. bisa kau transfer uang ke rekening ini?"

"Ini kan rekening.."

"Kumohon.. tapi jangan beritahu dia . Kalau aku yang mengirim uang itu."

Luhan menghembuskan nafasnya.

"Baiklah.. akan ku lakukan"

Luhan meninggalkan Kai lalu mendekati kedua teman grup nya yang sedang tertawa bersama.

"Ahh Kai.. kau dari mana saja?"

"Aku? Ahh.. aku dari toilet."

Sehun menatap Kai curiga. Mana mungkin tidak. Ia terlihat mandi keringat seperti ketakutan.

"Kau sakit Kai?"

"Tidak Hun.."

Sehun mengangguk percaya.

"Aku mau ke toilet dulu Chan Kai.. "

"Ehm.."

Sehun meninggalkan kedua member itu. Kai dan Chanyeol terlihat berbincang bersama seperti teman pada biasanya. Tapi tak berselang lama ponsel Chanyeol berbunyi.

Ia mengerutkan dahinya saat melihat pesan di ponselnya.

"Ada apa Chan?"

Tanya Kai saat melihat raut bingung temannya itu.

"Ahh tak apa Kai. Tapi sepertinya aku harus pergi sebentar"

"Kemana? Sebentar lagi kita harus kembali ke Korea"

"Hanya sebentar.. nanti aku menyusul kalian.. tunggulah"

Chanyeol berlari meninggalkan Kai yang bingung menatapnya. Merasa seperti Chanyeol sedang menutupi sebuah rahasia.

Sehun melihat Kai yang sendirian dengan ponselnya.

"Dimana Chanyeol ? "

"Chanyeol? Dia sedang pergi. Tapi aku tak tahu dia kemana. Bukankah itu aneh?"

"Sudahlah.. mungkin dia bertemu dengan seorang temannya di Thailand"

Kai terlihat curiga pada Sehun. Bagaimana bisa Sehun biasa saja saat ini.

"Di Thailand? Apa kau tahu siapa teman Chanyeol di Thailand?"

"Aku tidak tahu Kai.. tapi mungkin Chanyeol punya teman rahasia."

"Hah.. baiklah"

Luhan berlari kearah staf untuk cepat kembali ke bandara.

"Kai Sehun.. jadwal penerbangannya 2 jam lagi ayo masuk ke mobil van."

Sehun dan Kai menurut. Mereka memasuki mobil van mereka dengan raut wajah yang sulit ditebak.

Dilain tempat Chanyeol terlihat senang saat melihat ponselnya. Ia menatap pesan dari seseorang yang tidak ia kenal.

'Aku adalah sutradara ternama di Thailand. Aku melihatmu di lokasi syuting tadi. Dan kurasa kau sangat cocok untuk film ku.. Temui aku jika kau ingin bermain film di Thailand. Itu akan membuat mu semakin terkenal di ASIA'

'Aku sudah mentransfer sedikit uang untuk honor pertama mu.. "

"Padahal ia mengirim banyak uang padaku. Ia pasti sangat kaya karna bilang kalau itu uang yang sedikit"

'Aku akan menunggumu di lorong *"

"Ahh.. ini awal yang bagus untuk karirku.. aku harus cepat"

 **Flasback off**

Chanyeol tidak berfikir untuk menanyai nama dan alamat dari sutradara itu. Ia terlalu senang saat itu sampai tidak bisa berfikir jernih sekarang.

Baekhyun tidak pulang. Ia menunggu di sebuah tempat yang tersembunyi. Menatap Chanyeol dengan raut wajah kasihan. Bagaimana bisa Chanyeol percaya dengan ucapan orang asing.

"Ahh.. sepertinya ia tidak datang."

Baekhyun jengah melihat semua ini. Ia keluar dari persembunyian. Menghampiri Chanyeol.

"Kenapa kau tak menghubunginya?"

"Eoh? Ahh itu karna ponselnya tidak bisa dihubungi"

Baekhyun benar benar frustasi. Bagaimana bisa seorang idol setolol ini? Apa ia tidak berfikir kalau dia sedang di permainkan?

"Apa kau berfikir kalau ini jebakan?"

"Apa?"

"Kau sudah menunggunya. Tapi dia tidak datang. Dan kau menghubunginya tapi ponselnya tidak aktif.. apa kau merasa itu aneh?"

"Tentu.. tidak!"

'Aishhh' itu adalah jeritan Baekhyun sampai ia menjambak rambutnya karna merasa benar benar seperti orang gila saat berbicara dengan seorang idol.

"Huhh.. Lebih baik kau pulang"

"Kau benar.. lebih baik aku pu.. hah?!"

"Ada apa?!"

Chanyeol terlihat panik saat mencari ponselnya. Bagaimana tidak ia sedang memegang ponselnya tadi. Tapi sekarang tidak ada.

"Po..ponselku tidak ada"

Ia merogoh saku yang ada di kemeja dan celananya. Ia benar benar panik.

"Kau gila?! Dimana kau meletakkannya?!"

'Meoongg'

"Huh?"

"Kucing itu !"

"Ponselku !!"

Mereka melihat seekor kucing yang tadi bermain dengan Chanyeol sedang menggigit ponselnya. Ia benar benar shock. Bagaimana bisa kucing itu menggigit ponselnya?

"KEJAR KUCING ITU !!"

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berlarian mengejar kucing itu. Yaa namanya Kucing. Ia pasti akan lebih cepat dari pada kedua manusia yang masih tertinggal di belakang.

Sruuuutt..

Kucing itu melempar asal ponsel Chanyeol sampai ponsel itu terbanting beberapa kali.

"Dasar puncuri !"

Baekhyun mengambil ponsel itu dan membersihkan ponsel itu dari debu .

Ia memberikan ponsel itu kepada pemiliknya yang sedang mencari oksigen karna lama berlari.

"Te..hah..rima..hah.. kasih.."

Chanyeol mulai menghidupkan ponselnya. Bukannya senang saat mendapat ponselnya kembali.. tapi ia malah terlihat semakin cemas.

"Apa? Kenapa?!"

"Po..ponselnya.. tidak hidup"

"Apa?! Coba berikan"

Baekhyun mencoba menghidupkan ponsel Chanyeol tapi nihil. Hasilnya tetap sama yaitu mati.

"Ini pasti karna terbanting tadi"

"Dasar kurang ajar.. jika aku menemui kucing pencuri itu lagi.. aku akan membunuhnya"

"Sudahlah.. namanya juga kucing liar.. "

Baekhyun meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih terlihat marah. Ia tidak sadar jika ia sudah sendirian sekarang.

"Bae..Baekhyun ! Tunggu aku !!"

 **oOo**

"Ini rumahku. Kau bisa kembali ke hotel mu sekarang"

"Bagaimana aku tahu hotelku dimana!"

"Apa?! Apa maksudmu kau tidak tahu dimana kau menginap bodoh !"

"Aku tidak tahu Baekhyun ! Aku ini idol aku tidak tahu apa apa tentang itu semua !! kau fikir aku ini staff?!"

Hah.. Baekhyun benar benar harus ekstra sabar menghadapi idol bodoh ini.

Apakah semua idol seperti itu? Tidak tahu tempat mereka menginap? Apa mereka tidak tahu alamat ataupun nama hotel itu ?! Satu kata untuk Chanyeol dari Baekhyun 'ceroboh'.

"Nama hotelnya pun kau tak tahu?"

"Tidak.."

"Kau tahu nomor teman teman mu atau managermu?"

"Tidak.."

"Kau tahu nomor ibumu?"

"Tidak.."

"Lalu apa yang kau tahu bodoh!!"

"Aku tidak tahu apa apa?! Yang aku tahu hanya aku itu manusia tampan"

'Tampar aku sekarang' itu yang ingin dikatakan Baekhyun pada semua orang. Idol ini memang punya pribadi yang songong.

"Aku masuk dulu!"

Chanyeol panik saat melihat Baekhyun mulai memasuki rumahnya. Otomatis ia akan sendirian. Didalam kegelapan.

"Tu..tunggu.. "

"Apalagi?"

"Seharusnya kau menawariku kan?"

"Menawari? Seperti apa?"

"Seperti.. Chanyeol.. ini sudah gelap. Kau juga tidak tahu tempat mu menginap. Jadi tinggalah dirumahku semalaman."

"Ahh.. kau ingin aku bicara begitu?"

"Yaa ! Seharusnya begitukan?"

"Kau harus tahu kenapa aku tidak ingin mengatakan itu.

Pertama ! Tempat ini bukanlah hotel ataupun motel !.

Kedua ! Tempat ini tidak cocok untukmu.

Ketiga ! AKU TIDAK SUDI TINGGAL BERSAMAMU !!!!"

Baekhyun membuka dan membanting pintu rumahnya.

Chanyeol? Dia benar benar terkejut .

 **oOo**

Hari makin gelap dan cuaca sepertinya sedang tidak bersahabat.

Karna air hujan mulai turun. Chanyeol masih disana. Tepatnya di depan pintu rumah Baekhyun. Ia fikir hanya disinilah yang membuatnya merasa aman.

Karna ia tidak tahu dimana tempat aman yang lain. Lebih tepatnya ia tidak tahu daerah ini.

Chanyeol memegangi ponselnya. Ia sudah tidak perduli dengan ponsel yang terkena hujan itu. Toh ponsel itu juga sudah mati. Sudah sulit untuk hidup. Rasanya ia ingin menggali lubang untuk menguburi ponsel keluaran terbaru itu.

Tubuhnya? Yaa tidak terlalu basah.. ia masih terlindungi oleh atap rumah Baekhyun.

Klek..

"Kau masih disini?"

Chanyeol menoleh dan melihat Baekhyun yang menggunakan piama tidur seperti wanita. Karna bermotif kelinci pink. Ia sedikit tersipu.

"Masuklah.."

Chanyeol memasuki rumah Baekhyun yang tidak besar.. rumahnya 2 tingkat. Ada ruang tamu tanpa sofa disana. Kamar mandi dan diujung ada dapur . Dan di lantai dua tempat kamar.

"Mandilah. Dan ganti pakaianmu. "

"Aku tidak punya pakaian ganti"

"Aku sudah meletakkan pakaian di kamar mandi. Kau bisa menggunakannya. "

Chanyeol mengangguk. Ia rasa kalau Baekhyun sudah menyiapkan ini saat ia sedang berada diluar rumahnya.

Chanyeol baru saja ingin membuka pintu kamar mandi. Tapi perkataan Baekhyun membuatnya benar benar dapat menciptakan warna merah diwajahnya.

"A..aku memang punya pakaian yang besar. Tapi aku tidak punya celana dalam.. ekhem yang besar.. "

"Ja..jadi maksudmu.."

"Kau tidak usah pakai celana dalam."

Chanyeol langsung masuk ke kamar mandi tanpa melihat Baekhyun yang juga sedang tersipu. Bagaimana tidak ? Ia mungkin bisa melihat jelas bentuk dari penis idol itu. Walau hanya dari balik celana.

Saat Chanyeol memasuki kamar mandi ia benar benar bingung saat melihat poster member SNSD yang memakai bikini ditempel di kamar mandi ini.

Tak habis fikir Baekhyun bahkan melaminasikan poster itu agar tidak basah.

"Bagaimana caraku mandi kalau aku ditatap oleh sunbaeku ?"

Poster itu memang terlihat sedang memandang Chanyeol. Ia jadi merasa kalau ia sedang mandi bersama seniornya.

"TIDAK !!!"

 **oOo**

Ceklek

"Eoh? Piyamanya cocok denganmu"

Chanyeol melihat tubuhnya.

'Dari mana cocoknya ? Pakaian ini malah membuatku sesak nafas' batinnya.

"Yaa.. lumayan"

Chanyeol tersenyum pada Baekhyun yang sedang memasak mi instan. Apa ? Mi instan?

"Aku tidak tahu seleramu. Jadi aku hanya masak mi instan"

"Aku tidak boleh makan itu !"

Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya. Kenapa tidak boleh. Apa mi ini beracun? Fikirnya.

"Kau ingatkan kalau aku idol?"

Ahh.. Baekhyun melupakan fakta itu.

"Maaf aku lupa. Jadi kau mau makan apa?"

"Apapun kecuali mi instan"

Namja mungil itu membuka lemari esnya dan melihat berbagai makanan mentah. Bukan daging tapi sayuran. Ahh kecuali telur ayam.

"Aku punya ini !" Seru Baekhyun sambil memegang sebuah telur ayam.

"Hanya satu?"

"Eum.. tadinya ada dua. Tapi satunya sudah kumasukan dalam mi instan"

"Baiklah.. aku mau itu. "

Baekhyun menghidupkan kompor satunya. Untuk memasak telur ayam. Sebenarnya itu adalah telur persiapan Baekhyun untuk besok. Tapi tak masalah.. ia bisa memberikan telur itu pada tamunya.

 **oOo**

Makanan sudah jadi. Mi instan di depan Baekhyun dan telur rebus di hadapan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun memakan makanannya dengan baik. Suara sluurrpp.. membuat Chanyeol menelan ludah. Ia sudah mulai tergoda.

Ahh telur setengah matang itu juga sungguh menggiurkan.

Siapa yang bisa menolak godaan mi instan?

"A.. apa itu enak?"

Chanyeol mulai bertanya tanpa melepas pandangan dari mi instan Baekhyun.

"Tentu saja ! Kau mau?"

"A..aku.."

Chanyeol memajukan tangannya hendak mengambil mi instan itu tapi berhenti saat Baekhyun mengatakan

"Sayangnya kau seorang Idol. Jadi kau tidak bisa memakannya."

"APA?!"

"makan saja telurmu itu"

"Te..telurku?"

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mulai diam. Seperti berfikir dalam keheningan.

'Telurku.. sepertinya ia berfikir mesum'

'Kenapa dia menatapku begitu ? Aku kan hanya bilang telurnya tapi kena..pa.. astaga! Aku bilang telurnya?!'

"Jangan berfikir macam macam !"

"A..aku tidak "

"Maksudku itu telur yang ada didepanmu bukan telur yang ada di bawahmu !"

"Ck ! alasan "

 **oOo**

Chanyeol berbaring di kasur Baekhyun. Kamarnya tidak besar dan juga kasurnya juga bukan kasur empuk.

Baekhyun? Ia terbaring di lantai dengan selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya.

"Kau yakin tidak kedinginan?"

"Tidak"

"Kita bisa berbagi tempat tidur"

"Tidak perlu"

"Kau yakin"

"Ya Chanyeol ! Tidurlah !"

'Hening'

Suara dengkuran Baekhyun menemani malamnya Chanyeol. Cukup berisik memang tapi tidak menganggunya.

Chanyeol melihat area kamar Baekhyun. Seperti kamar mandinya. Kamar Baekhyun juga dipenuhi poster sunbaenya yakni SNSD.

Ia juga melihat beberapa album SNSD di meja belajarnya. Bahkan sprei yang ada pada kasur Baekhyun juga berlogo 'girls generation'.

Chanyeol melihat kearah bawah. Ia melihat Baekhyun yang tertidur dengan bibir yang sedikit terbuka.

Ia merasa sangat beruntung bertemu dengan Baekhyun. Jika saja ia tidak bertemu dengan Baekhyun. Mungkin nasibnya akan jauh lebih buruk dari ini.

Ia berjanji. Jika besok ia menemukan penginapan tempat grup dan krunya menginap. Ia akan membalas semua kebaikan Baekhyun.

"Aku berjanji akan membawamu untuk bertemu dengan SNSD Baek."

 **TBC**

 **Hai aku AQUA JUNG**

 **ini ff pertamaku di FFN .**

 **kalo mau lihat FF gambar bisa chek**

 **Ig : Chanbaekff09**

 **'promosi dikit'**


	2. CHAPTER 2 apa ketahuan ?

Ini adalah cerita atau karya saya sendiri tanpa bantuan ide orang lain.

Rated : T (bisa berubah sesuai alur cerita)

category : Romance - Drama - mystery

pemain : Chanyeol dan Baekhyun pastinya.

Kai dan Sehun [ SKY MEMBER ]

Noph Pith [ Baekhyun chingu :v ]

Luhan [ SKY Manager ]

Cameo : cari sendiri. buanyak soalnya.

setelah membaca silahkan untuk memberikan review kalian.

love dan masukan cerita ini ke library kalian !

 **KALIMAT YANG _BERGARIS MIRING_ ANGGAP SAJA ITU BAHASA THAILAND.**

 **HAHAHA**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **ANAK ANAKNYA CHANBAEK !!**

"Aku berjanji akan membawamu untuk bertemu dengan SNSD Baek."

oOo

'Keletang'

Baekhyun bangun jam 4 sore. Seperti biasa ia memasak nasi, air, mencuci pakaian, membuat bekal, menyetrika pakaian sebelum ia pergi sekolah.

Yaa.. Baekhyun masih sekolah. Tapi ia sudah bekerja di sebuah minimarket untuk membantu kebutuhannya disini.

Orang tuanya? Entahlah.. ia dibesarkan di panti asuhan. orang tuanya telah bercerai. Ayahnya entah kemana dan ibunya tinggal jauh diKorea. sampai ia memberanikan diri tinggal jauh dari panti asuhan di sebuah gubuk kecil untuk ia tempati. Ia membeli rumah ini setelah ia mengumpulkan uang gajiannya. Walau kecil bagi orang lain. Tapi ini istana baginya.

 _Ceklek_

"Chan.. Chanyeol.. ini sudah siang"

"Ehm.."

"Bangunlah.. jika kau ingin sendirian disini"

"Kau mau kemana Baek?"

"Sekolah.."

Chanyeol mendudukan tubuhnya di ranjang dan melihat arah jarum jam yang pendeknya mengarah pukul 6.

"Kau pergi sekolah jam 6 pagi?"

"Aku hanya ingin mengatakan padamu kalau aku akan pergi sekolah.. bukan aku akan pergi sekolah jam 6 !"

"Ku kira kau sekolah jam 6. Ini kan masih gelap"

Baekhyun membelalakan matanya. Mana bisa orang bilang kalau jam 6 lewat 15 menit masih gelap.

Yaa saat mereka masih dikamar memang gelap karna jendelanya masih tertutup rapat.

Baekhyun mendorong jendela kayu untuk mempersilahkan sinar matahari masuk.

"Aish.. !! Kenapa kau buka bodoh ! Silau !"

"Kau bilang ini gelap.. ini kuberi cahaya pagi untukmu !"

"Mana tahu aku kalau di Thailand jam 6 sudah terang begini !"

Hah.. lagi lagi Baekhyun harus mengalah dengan Idol yang sok selalu benar ini.

"Baiklah ! Aku mandi dulu"

Baekhyun bangun dan mengambil handuknya di belakang pintu kamar.

"Tunggu .. Tunggu !!"

"Apalagi ?!!"

"Itukan handukku !"

'Astaga.. apa idol ini lupa kalau ia tinggal dirumah orang lain. Yang tentu saja barang yang ia pakai itu juga milik orang lain ! ' yaa.. itulah fikiran Baekhyun.

"Kuingatkan padamu Park Chanyeol ssi. Member dari BoyGroup SKY yang berada di posisi visual, main rapper, aktor, dan model. Ku ingatkan sekali lagi padamu kalau kau itu... MENUMPANG DIRUMAH KU !!!!!"

'Meonggg !!' 'Krakk kraaakk.' 'Cit cit cit'

Berbagai hewan benar benar terkejut mendengar jeritan Baekhyun. Termasuk Chanyeol yang sedang menutup telinganya. Ia fikir kalau telinganya akan bermasalah setelah mendengar suara jeritan Baekhyun.

"Hah..hah" baekhyun terengah.

"Ma..maaf.. aku hanya tidak terbiasa saat aku harus berbagi handuk dengan orang lain"

"Astaga... seharusnya aku yang bilang begitu !"

"Kalau begitu belikan aku handuk baru !"

"Mana uangmu. Aku akan membelikannya"

"Ahh.. sebentar"

Chanyeol merogoh sakunya. Jelas ! Tidak ada uang disana. Ia selalu menaruh uang di dompetnya. Dan dompetnya selalu ia masukkan di dalam tas kecilnya. Dan tas kecilnya selalu ia taruh di mobil van. Benar benar rumit. dan yang pasti **IA TIDAK PUNYA UANG !**

"Tidak ada"

"Sudah kuduga"

Baekhyun membuka pintu kamar dan meninggalkan Chanyeol yang terlihat sedih. Ia melirik kearah nakas di samping ranjang.

Ada ponselnya disana. Tapi mati. Ia benar benar bernasib buruk.

"Apa aku terkena kutukan sampai aku melewati masa yang sulit seperti ini?"

oOo

"Kai .. apa kau bisa menghubungi Chanyeol?"

Kai menggeleng ia sudah ratusan kali menelfon Chanyeol tapi selalu gagal. Ia benar benar khawatir dengan sahabatnya itu. Apalagi tas kecil berharganya tertinggal di van.

"Aku telah mengirimnya pesan. Tapi tidak dibaca olehnya"

Sehun juga sudah melakukan hal yang sama dengan Kai.

"Astaga.. hari ini dia ada syuting"

"Kita harus kembali ke Korea Lu. Bagaimana juga kita harus tetap kembali sesuai jadwal"

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Chanyeol.. Kai?'

"Hah.. aku tidak tahu.. tapi kita harus menjaga nama baik grup kita kan?"

"Lu.. sepertinya Kai benar. Kita harus kembali. "

Luhan terlihat bingung. Ia harus memilih keputusan sekarang. Pulang demi nama baik grup dan agensi tanpa Chanyeol. Atau pulang bersama Chanyeol tapi tidak tahu kapan Chanyeol akan kembali.

Mereka seharusnya pulang tadi malam. Tapi karna Chanyeol tidak ada. Mereka menunda penerbangan mereka.

Sampai seorang kru menghampiri mereka.

"Kapten ! Aku sudah melacak ponsel Chanyeol. Dan aku berhasil menemukan alamat terakhir yang ia datangi setelah syuting kemarin."

"Benarkah?! Dimana?!"

Luhan mengguncang kru itu. Ia benar benar senang saat ini. Seperti sebuah keajaiban yang datang secara tiba tiba.

"Aku melihatnya di sekitar Pabrik tahu di kota ini"

"Pabrik tahu?" Tanya Sehun Kai dan Luhan bersamaan.

"Yaa.. tapi ponsel itu sepertinya tidak aktiflagi. Karna Saat aku ingin melacak alamat lengkapnya sudah tidak bisa lagi"

"Kau tidak sempat melihat denah jalannya?"

"Aku hanya melihat tulisan Pabrik tahu. Dan saat aku ingin melihat denahnya. Aku gagal karna gps Chanyeol tidak aktif. "

"Bukankah petunjuk pabrik tahu sudah cukup? Kita bisa mencari Pabrik tahu di sekitar kota ini"

Luhan mengangguk setuju dengan usulan Kai. Tapi kru itu menggeleng tidak setuju.

"Itu sulit. Karna ada 7 pabrik tahu di kota ini"

"APA?!"

oOo

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berdiri di depan sebuah bangunan tua.

Tentunya setelah mereka mandi dan sarapan.

"Kau yakin disini tempat kita bertemu semalam?"

Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Ku kira semalam ini sebuah gudang"

"Bukan.. ini adalah pabrik tahu. Aku bekerja disini untuk mengambil dan mengantar tahu kepasar setiap pagi"

Chanyeol mengangguk. Tapi setelahnya ia terkejut. Setiap pagi? Tapi, bukankah Baekhyun harus sekolah?.

"Tapi kan kau sekolah Baek"

"Ya.. tapi aku bisa mengatur waktuku. Kapan aku harus bekerja dan kapan waktu untukku sekolah"

"Jadi maksudmu sekarang kau mulai bekerja?"

"Tentu saja ! Kau fikir aku bekerja saat jam istirahat ?!"

"PAN !"

Baekhyun tersentak ia melirik Chanyeol yang mulai panik karna ada orang lain yang menghampiri mereka. Ia tidak ingin ada orang yang tahu tentang identitasnya sebagai idol.

Walau itu hanya sedikit kemungkinan.

"Pakai maskermu !"

Chanyeol mengangguk dan mulai memasang maskernya kembali.

" _Ada 3 tong tahu yang harus kau antar"_

"Ehm.. "

 _" Ini kuncinya_"

Baekhyun mengambil kunci yang dilempar oleh sang pemilik.

" _Omong omong siapa dia Pan_?"

Baekhyun gusar. Ia tidak berfikir sebelumnya untuk memperkenalkan Chanyeol di depan orang lain.

" _Dia temanku_ "

" _Ahh.. senang bertemu denganmu_ "

Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun. Meminta bantuan maksudnya. Ia benar benar tidak tahu apa yang dikatakan oleh orang ini.

 _"Di..dia tidak bisa bahasa kita"_

" _Hah_?"

" _Dia temanku dari Inggris. Jadi dia hanya bisa bahasa inggris."_

" _Ahh.. dia turis!_ "

" _Haha.. ahh sepertinya kami harus pergi sekarang._ Come on richard"

Baekhyun memberi kode pada Chanyeol untuk mengikutinya.

Chanyeol yang mengerti hanya bisa

"Yes..yes.. come on man !"

 **oOo**

Brrmm..brrrmmm..

Mobil pickup yang dikendarai oleh namja mungil dan namja tiang yang duduk manis di kursi penumpang sedang pergi menuju pasar.

Chanyeol terlihat sedang melihat pemandangan kota kecil ini. Sedangkan namja mungil sedang fokus dalam kemudinya.

3 tong tahu yang ada dibelakang mereka siap diantar ketoko yang ada dipasar. Walau menempuh jarak yang lumayan jauh. Tapi tak masalah. Toh mereka menggunakan mobil untuk kesana.

"Kotamu indah Baek.."

"Benarkah? Bagimu yang pertama kali datang memang indah. Tapi untukku yang sudah tinggal lama disini. Tempat ini biasa saja untukku"

Chanyeol mengangguk setuju. Kota Seoul yang indah bagi orang diluar sana. Tapi bagi Chanyeol itu semua tidak lebih dari tempat tinggal yang biasa saja. Yaa karna ia sudah bosan dengan semua itu.

"Kau sudah ke Korea Baek?"

"Tentu.. ibuku orang Korea"

"Eoh? Benarkah?"

Baekhyun menghela nafas. Dia fikir ia bisa bicara Korea itu dari siapa? Jika bukan dari orang terdekatnya (ibunya). Walaupun Chanyeol berfikir Baekhyun belajar bahasa Korea karna dia ingin bisa bicara dengan idolanya SNSD.

kek Jung yang belajar bahasa Korea biar bisa ngobrol ama Kai ㅋㅋㅋ

"Lalu kenapa kau tinggal disini? Kenapa tidak di Korea?"

"Orang tuaku bercerai"

"Jadi kau ikut ayahmu?"

"mungkin"

"kau tidak tahu dimana ayahmu?"

"tidak tahu"

"kalau tidak tahu. seharusnya kau tinggal bersama ibumu"

"tidak mau"

"seharusnya kau.." glek

Chanyeol hendak bertanya lagi. Tapi ia urungkan karna melihat tatapan sinis dari Baekhyun. Yaa mungkin Baekhyun sedikit risih karna membicarakan masalah pribadinya.

"Ahh.. aku baru ingat Baek !"

Baekhyun menoleh sebentar melihat ekspresi terkejut Chanyeol. Lalu kembali melihat jalan.

"Kau punya ponsel kan?"

"Tentu"

"Bisa internet?"

"Tentu saja.. kau fikir aku menonton snsd dari mana kalau tidak dari benda itu"

"Bagus Baek ! Aku bisa memasukkan akun emailku kesana. Dan aku akan meminta bantuan lewat itu !"

 _Ckiiiitt_

Rem mendadak membuat Chanyeol dan tong di belakang mereka bergoyang.

"Benar Yeol ! Kenapa tidak dari kemarin !"

"Ehm.."

Chanyeol mengangguk. Baekhyun mengambil tas dan mengeluarkan ponselnya.

"Ini "

"Bagus.. kau menyetirlah dan aku akan melakukan tugasku"

Baekhyun mengangguk setuju. Jika Chanyeol pergi beban hidupnya jadi ikut pergi.

" _Ini 3 tong tahu.."_

" _Baiklah terima kasih Pan. Sepedamu aku taruh disamping_ "

" _Baiklah.. ini kunci mobilnya._ "

Baekhyun pergi kearah samping toko dan mengambil sepeda yang diikat.

" _Pan dia siapa_?"

Orang itu menunjuk Chanyeol yang sibuk dengan ponsel Baekhyun sambil berlompat lompat seperti orang gila.

" _Dia temanku Richard_ "

" _Ahh.. dia bukan orang sini?_ "

Baekhyun menggeleng.

" _Aku harus kesekolah paman_ "

" _Baiklah hati hati_ "

Baekhyun mendorong sepeda disamping tubuhnya menemui Chanyeol yang seperti orang gila dengan ponsel ditangannya.

"Kau sedang apa?"

"tentu saja mencari sinyal bodoh !"

'heol.. siapa yang dia bilang bodoh?! Sialan' batin Baekhyun

"Disini tidak ada sinyal"

"Memang tidak ada"

"APA?!"

"Ayo naik. Aku akan terlambat kesekolah jika kita berdebat disini"

Chanyeol menurut ia memakai masker wajahnya lagi. Sambil menaiki sepeda Baekhyun. Hanya ada satu kursi untuk pengemudi sepeda. Jadi Chanyeol berdiri di belakang Baekhyun.

.

.

.

 _Klik_ Baekhyun mengunci ban sepedanya di parkiran sekolah.

Dan Chanyeol masih sibuk dengan ponsel Baekhyun.

"Kau mendapat sinyal?"

"Tidak. Ahh iya bagaimana caranya kau melihat video snsd jika sinyal disini saja sulit didapatkan?"

"Ahh.. itu aku mendownloadnya."

"Berapa lama kau menunggu download an itu selesai?"

"2 sampai 3 hari mungkin"

'Aku akan mati disini' jika ini komik mungkin roh Chanyeol akan keluar dari tubuhnya.

" _Pan_ !"

"orang asing lagi"

"kau yang orang asing bodoh !"

Seseorang menghampiri Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang sedang berdebat kecil.

" _Eoh? Pith kau disini?_ "

Namja mungil yang cukup manly itu mengangguk sambil melihat Chanyeol dengan mata yang mengintimidasi.

" _Siapa dia?_ "

" _Temanku Richard_ "

Namja bernama Pith itu mengangguk lagi. Dan melihat Chanyeol dengan penuh selidik. Wajah yang tertutup masker pakaian yang cukup ketat (tentu saja ketat karna ia memakai pakaian Baekhyun) membuat Pith curiga.

" _Ayo ke kelas Pan._ "

Namja itu menarik tangan Baekhyun pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol sendirian dengan wajah terkejut.

Ia lantas mengikuti Baekhyun dan temannya yang aneh itu.

Sampai

 _Ckiiiiittt_

" _Pan !_ "

Seorang yeoja kali ini.

Ia keluar dari mobilnya dan menghampiri Baekhyun dan juga Pith.

" _Noph? Kenapa berhenti dijalan?_ "

" _Sudahlah Pith ! Aku ingin bicara dengan Pan !_ "

Pith menedikkan bahu tak peduli.

Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya terdiam memperhatikan Baekhyun dan kedua temannya itu dari jarak 3 meter.

" _Pan ! Kau tahu boy group kesukaan ku SKY kan? Salah satu dari mereka hilang!_ "

Baekhyun terkejut tentu saja. Ia sudah tahu bahwa berita ini akan keluar tapi tidak secepat ini. Ia kira agensi mereka akan menutupi masalah ini.

" _Si..siapa yang hilang?_ "

" _Chanyeol !!"_

Chanyeol yang mendengar namanya disebut langsung sontak menuju Baekhyun dan bicara dengan bahasa Korea.

"Apa yang dikatakannya? Kenapa dia menyebut namaku? Apa aku ketahuan? Apa ada sesuatu dengan grupku? Atau aku.."

"Stop !"

Baekhyun jengah mendengar pertanyaan Chanyeol yang mungkin tidak ada habisnya.

Pith dan Noph hanya bengong melihat interaksi mereka. Walaupun Noph seperti merasa familiar dengan suara dan postur tubuh orang yang ada di hadapannya ini.

" _Siapa dia Pan? Sepertinya aku mengenalnya_ "

Glek.. apa Baekhyun akan ketahuan oleh seorang yeoja ? Yang sekaligus penggemar berat dari SKY !!

 **TBC**

 ** _huaa... up lagi lanjutannya._**

 ** _jangan lupa reviewnya_**

 ** _cium dari Jung chu *_**


End file.
